To press wet wash to remove water from it (press extraction) and partially therefore to dry it, prior art pressing processes can use a press having a bell-shaped diaphragm positioned on top of the wash and driven by means of a pressurizing medium
In German patent DE-PS No. 28 52 923 one such press with a diaphragm and a filling frame lowerable into a press body is described.
After raising of the diaphragm support and of the filling frame the pressed wash lies compacted on the porous press plate and can be moved from the pressing location by sliding laterally.
With the high press pressure however it is unavoidable that some of the fabric projects somewhat into and is firmly in the holes of the press plate and therefore damage can occur to the fabric sliding the wash from the press plate.
Similar problems can occur when a press piston is changed as is described in German patent DE-OS No. 26 02 845. Also in this case the pressed wash lies on the press plate after pressing and first the press holder and subsequently the press piston head are raised.